


10 more

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Just looking at Kon gives Lex baby fever which alarms many people. Lex loves his son so much it opened the door to him just needing more children.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	10 more

“So beautiful.” Lex said softly as he watched Kon-El interact with his team. Clark was trying to keep an eye on Lex while trying to look as if he were not doing so. It was damn hard he had no idea how Bruce managed. It seemed like spy stuff. Clark wasn’t supposed to be out doing spy stuff.”

“You’re besotted.” Selina had plastered herself near to Lex the moment the major briefing had ended. “What are you thinking when you look at him like that? You’re looking at him as if he’s your entire world.”

“He just became that.” Lex laughed softly. “But when I look at him.” His voice dipped and Clark fought to not look as though he were listening in. “He’s so beautiful and perfect. When I look at him I think to myself… I want more.”

“More…” Selina trailed off. “That sound the way I think you want it to sound?” Lex laugh made her laugh. “Are you serious? You caught baby fever looking at your own son?”

“Looking at Kon-El yes. I want another child. A girl this time. Several girls. Black hair green eyes. Red hair blue eyes. They would be beautiful. I wouldn’t mind brown hair or even blonde hair.” Clark didn’t think he had ever heard Lex being this dreamy. “I want several girls.”

“Girls.” Selina laughed. “Oh you want little girls?”

“That would be nice.” Lex said softly. “Big eyed sweet little girls that will grow up and I’ll give them everything they could ever dream of wanting.” Bruce made a low noise and Clark couldn’t even blame him. That honestly sounded terrifying. “I wouldn’t mind another son but think about how cute daughters are.”

“As usual.” Selina laughed. “You take the world by storm Lex. One son and you’re thinking of a horde of more children.”

“He’s almost full grown.” Lex laughed. “I want the baby years. I want to see them running around ruining sleep and making an unholy mess. I want them challenging me and winning. Maybe losing. I want to see them grow up and look like that.” He nodded to where Kon stood with his team and Clark’s stomach twisted. “I might have to get married again.”

A few steps behind Lex Mercy and Hope gave involuntary twitches as if Lex had just said something beyond disbelief. Hope’s hand moved towards her communicator and Hope’s glare bored into the side of Lex’s head as he didn’t even glance at his bodyguards.

“I need a wife.” Lex announced before he glanced at Selina. “Care to give it a go? I’ll cover you in diamonds for the inconvenience.”

“It’s the most honest offer of marriage I’ve ever received.” She laughed before she tapped Lex on the shoulder. “Don’t be too down about it. I want my own children but I don’t want as many as you seem to think you’ll be having.” She gave another laugh. “You might need more than one wife.”

“I should change my religion.” Lex snorted. “Might mess up a bit of my running but I think I can handle that. Get several wives and then all the kids I could want…” He trailed off. “That’s rather selfish of me don’t you think?”

“Yes it is.” Selina tapped him softly before she stepped away. “And here comes the son you’re so besotted over.” She laughed when Kon broke away from his friends to lop over. It hurt Clark to see the way that Kon smiled at Lex because it reminded him of Smallville. Reminded when it was him smiling like that at Lex. He knew he used to. He still had the pictures of them.

X

“I would like more kids.” Lex murmured as they worked. Clark’s hurt skipped and he glanced over to where Bruce had raised his head and was staring at Lex with as much alarm the mask could give. “Sadly most of the people I date these days don’t appear to be baby people. Or even wife material.”

“Assassins aren’t trying to date you.” Bruce growled. “Luthor they are trying to kill you.”

“Well the socialites are only interested in my wallet and my wine collection.” Lex murmured. “That’s not good for a baby. I should get Hope to look for someone suitable.” The face Hope made when she glanced up from her diagnostic report told Clark that she would rather not. Mercy’s scowl said that she would rather her employer remained single. Considering Lex’s track history he did not blame either women. “I want to get married again.”

“No.” Kon sighed as he looked up from where he had been assisting Roy in making his arrows. “You want more kids and you think getting married is going to get you there but I’m going to point out something Dad. Eight marriages-“

“Eight?” Clark yelped. “Isn’t it Six?” Bruce glanced at the ceiling and Clark glared around the room. “So I missed two of the train wrecks.”

“Eight marriages.” Kon continued on. “And I’m the only child you have and I’m an illegitimate child because you didn’t know up anyone. The wife isn’t the problem it’s compatibility. The only child you got came from your worst enemy-“

“Well we used to be friend and we’re allies now.” Lex interrupted with a frown. “Maybe I should look at men.” He wondered aloud and Clark choked. “Maybe I can create a DNA compatibility test for the women.” He mused. “I’d like ten more children. I can afford it.”

“Whose womb can afford that?” Kon yelped. “Just… adopt already… you can’t go out and date.” Kon snorted. “All the women you go after are crazy or don’t want kids.”

“But I’d like more.” Lex laughed and Kon sighed and got to his feet. When he stood next to Lex he stayed silent until Lex faced him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m not enough?” Kon said so softly that it tugged at Clark’s heart.

“You will always be more than enough.” Lex frowned. He cupped Kon’s cheeks before he lowered his voice. “I was thinking of me but also you. It would be adorable to see small children adore and love you that aren’t my grandchildren.” Kon snorted and Lex smiled. “But if I don’t get another child, I’ll always be proud of the one that I have. However, I think you would make an amazing big brother.”

“Me too.” Kon smiled. “But you suck at finding people to love so I’ll stay an only child with his Dad very much alive. Unstabbed and with the money he started off with. Okay? Let the baby fever be cured.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of having an Omega Lex for this at first cuz that would be funny and cute but all versions of my Lex have baby fever. After getting Kon it's like a switch goes off....MORE
> 
> Also Lex being head over heels for his baby girls is... \o/ soft murder papi


End file.
